The Power of the Stray Beads
by OneHardNutCase
Summary: Ammy gets a bit creative during her battle with Ninetails when she taps into her secret powers contained in the Stray Beads. Warning: Contains macro, watersports, vore (anal, then usual), humiliation, and explosions. Written during a fit of insanity.


Amaterasu and Issun entered the roof of the island and looked around. Storm clouds and the like loomed in the distance, but the master of the island was nowhere to be found.

"All right, now where is that fox-headed wench? I'm ready to cut loose!" Issun proclaimed as he drew his sword. The sun goddess looked up as the clouds parted to show an incomplete constellation. Just as before, she filled in the corners with stars, and just as before, something popped out. This time it was not a god, but a very large fox with white-gold fur, nine red-tipped tails with masks on all but one tail, with the final mask on its face.

 _This guy has some nerve_ , she thought as she listened to the banter between him and Issun, pretending to be a god. It was cute the way the big bad fox thought he was a god now thanks to the Fox Rods and whatever dark powers were given to him by this unknown ally. Amaterasu was sure she could trounce him without accessing the power lying in her beads, but remembered that she had to be seen as stronger if demons like him were to ever leave her land with its natural beauty. This was a perfect moment.

"Stand back, Issun. I can handle this one," she told her ally. She winked at him, letting him know what it was she had in mind.

"Oh... Oh! All right, Furball. Not sure what it is you're up to, but anyways... Show 'em why nobody messes with ya!" With that, he hopped away from the scene, leaving only the wolf and the fox on the battlefield. Her opponent appeared confused when she sat down and closed her eyes.

"The mighty Amaterasu, surrendering before me? This is perfect," Ninetails said gleefully. Amaterasu merely chuckled to herself as she turned around and lifted her tail. Moments later, she heard the sound of metal hitting the floor. She looked back at him and smiled as much as her features would allow. "You know your place, it seems." The giant fox stood above her, not noticing the slight shudder that came over her. The wolf closed her eyes again as he adjusted himself. The moment she felt his paws touch her lower body, she opened her eyes again, sending Ninetails away with a burst of smoke and force.

"What?!" Amaterasu let out a wolfish laugh, somewhat surprised and pleased that things happened exactly as she foresaw they would. The wolf smirked as the world around her gradually got smaller thanks to the power hidden within the twenty Stray Beads she had collected up to that point. She looked at the nine-tailed fox, who now lied on his back in a daze with all of his tails sprawled out. In a fit of playfulness, she pushed her head between his legs and rested on his chest.

"Did you really think I would let you claim victory over me so easily?" she asked the considerably smaller fox, startling him into awareness. Ninetails attempted to shove her head off of him, but to no avail. "You may have forgotten, but I am a goddess. I will protect Nippon from the likes of you."

"H-how?" She looked at him for a few seconds before bounding away, allowing him to stand again. She sat down, accidentally knocking over several torches in the process.

"This is just a fragment of my true power, Ninetails," the wolf explained calmly. "You have nerve, and I commend you for that. However, you are a fool. The queen shall be avenged this day." Without hesitation, and in a fit of wounded pride, Ninetails retrieved his glaive and held it up high before bringing it down on one of the wolf's paws. To his surprise and her amusement, it had bounced off her divine fur and was sent flying into the distance. "Surely this was just a small taste of your power," she taunted, sitting patiently. "I eagerly await more from you."

The look of surprise on the fox's face soon changed into anger as he slowly circled around and sized up his suddenly bigger opponent. From what he could observe, the sun goddess had grown to be the size of a small mountain. By comparison, he was only as large as a boulder, even with his tails making him appear bigger. The wolf noticed what he was doing and opened her mouth in a yawn, revealing her pearly whites to him. Amaterasu saw the moment of hesitation in Ninetails's movements. At this size, she could munch him like one would a meat bun, and she made sure he knew that.

"You shall see!" the false god declared angrily, if a little shakily. He jumped onto her back and pointed his tails at her. She grimaced inwardly as they shot out a yellow-green liquid onto her, but made no other move once he stopped. She shuddered in mild surprise when she felt a few of her own Celestial Brush techniques hit her, but they did not even affect her fur.

"I see you have some skill in brush techniques," she deadpanned, slowly losing interest in him, "along with other... interesting moves." If the fox wanted to use the wolf's own techniques on her, he could at least have the respect to use them with the punch they really packed. She shook herself, dislodging him and sending him onto his back once more. She scratched at her ears to relieve an itch and remove some ice that appeared on them (feeling honestly surprised about this), then lied on her front. "Come on, you overgrown kit. You claimed to be a god, did you not? Show me what you can do." His tails swished as the anger from the insult took hold, briefly overriding any fear he felt, and Ninetails lunged at her, his own fangs bared.

 _Veil of Mist_. With the power of the Stray Beads, the technique was given enough power to force time to a complete halt, just as Ninetails was about to descend upon her. She gave him a few quick licks, slightly surprised when she found the fox to be rather tasty for a demon. She turned around, pushed her backside against the frozen fox's muzzle, and braced herself once the spell ended. She let out a short bark, voicing both her amusement and her shock at the result.

"Confound you! Release me!" Ninetails snapped, clearly humiliated. His lower body and nine tails hung loosely for a moment as he tried to process what had happened. This did not last long, however. His tails swished wildly as he squirmed to get free.

"No," she replied flatly. "You would not have done the same for me, anyway." Suddenly, she sat down, forcing the struggling fox deeper into her. Only his tails remained on the outside, and she wagged her tail in concert with them. "Look, now I have ten tails," she joked at his expense.

"Let me out of this vile prison!" he demanded, angrily and desperately thrashing about. At this point Ninetails wanted nothing more to do with the one who had managed to thoroughly embarrass him. Fortunately for him, his continued thrashing was making progress, as his body was slowly coming back outside. He twisted around to see the battlefield again, ignoring the compressing feeling he felt. Before he could wonder why he was so close to the ground, he was suddenly pushed towards it and landed on his underbelly again.

"Do not move," Amaterasu ordered. As she hoped, he moved anyway, and was promptly knocked onto his back by an explosion that seemed to come from nowhere. Two demon fangs materialized near his previous position and were claimed by his foe.

"You... are absolutely... sickening," he said, this time more fearful than incensed. "Stay back..." What else could his horrid enemy do to him? He got his answer when the wolf stood over him on three legs, the fourth hovering just a few feet over him.

"Time for you to clean up." Another demon fang materialized as she did the deed, making sure to cover every part of his body. When it became apparent that Ninetails would not be rising soon, she set the tips of his tails on fire.

"You filthy mutt! How dare you do such a thing?" he demanded as he rose to his paws and shook himself, trying his best to rid his fur of the shaming liquid and flames. To his utter disgust, the massive wolf appeared pleased with what she did to him.

"Now you are nice and clean," she remarked. The wolf took one step forward, and felt a predatorial excitement when he took one back. She was fully tempted to devour him whole. This battle was completely under her control.

"S-stay away from me!" This was a first. A powerful demon was actually begging her to not approach him... Astonished as she was by this, Amaterasu had no intention of letting the fox's dark deeds pass.

"You killed Rao and Queen Himiko, and endangered the lives of several people. You set yourself up as a god and attempted to take me. Did you think you would escape unharmed?" She licked the outside of her muzzle, making her ravenous intent known to him. The fox broke into a run in a desperate attempt to get away from her, but the sun goddess proved to be too swift for him. Catching him by the tails, she flung him upwards before catching him rear-first in her mouth. She attacked her prey with her tongue and twitched as his struggles tickled her from the inside.

"No! Stop! I beg you, release me!" he pleaded, becoming desperate. His pleas fell on deaf ears, even when he promised to become her servant. This was especially jarring to him since foxes like himself were known for keeping their promises.

"There is nowhere left for you to run, Ninetails, except to the afterlife." She contemplated crushing him between her fangs for a moment, but settled on devouring him whole. Once he was slicked up by her saliva, she swallowed him. "You should have known this would happen, fool. When you take on a god and cause so much trouble, you had better be ready to face the consequences. I must say, for a demon, your taste was divine."

"But... how? I can't accept this!" he cried as he slid down her throat. He struggled as he descended, but this only served to amuse the goddess. A minute after he reached her stomach, she coughed out a large patch of darkness that ascended northward.

"Hmm... That could be trouble later," she mused. Amaterasu took a long look at herself, satisfied by the size change. She would have to keep a lookout for the remaining Stray Beads scattered throughout Nippon if she was to fully regain her powers. If this was possible with just twenty, she wondered how large she would become once she regained all of them. Eventually, Ninetails's struggles came to an end, and her belly set to work expelling the rest of the dark power and strength he contained. A very tiny bit of sympathy came over her as she reviewed her cruelty to the fox.

"Worry not, you shall emerge from this alive, though I cannot imagine you will be happy to do so." She heard the fox let out a groan at this news.

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

The formerly nine-tailed fox awoke on his underside. He stood on his paws and saw that he was in a forest of some kind. His ears pointed to a sound behind him, and he turned around. To his utter disgust, he saw Amaterasu lying on her back, asleep. To make things worse, not only was she now several times larger than before, there were more red markings on her along with tendrils of light erupting from her back and armor covering part of her body. The fox looked at the massive wolf in fury, incensed and hurt by what she had done to him. There was absolutely no way he could ever get back at her, now that he was depowered to the status of an ordinary fox.

"You miserable mutt!" he shouted, startling her awake. Unfortunately for him, doing so resulted in the world around him going dark when the sun goddess sprung into action. The wolf looked around quizzically for a moment before going back to sleep, exhausted from the long journey she had been through.


End file.
